Descending into Darkness: Shuttle Tydirium
by Christiszoo
Summary: What if? VaderLuke Story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything.

"Shuttle Tydirium"

Luke Skywalker has just returned back to the fleet. He was excited about seeing his newfound sister. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to tell her. Luke knew she was going to flip when she found out about her parentage. Vader ! He had to face his father to become a jedi. I will he do this ..he thought to himself. Vader must never know about Leia. As long as he serves the empire. Vader would use Leia to his advantage. Luke would protect her.

Luke landed his xwing in the hangar next to the Millie um Falcon. Before lifting up the hatch, he removed all of his orange flight suit. Luke started to run inside knowing Mon Mothma would be angry if he was late. He saw Han sitting with Leia and Chewbecca.

"I'm with you too." Luke says surprising everyone. Leia jumps up and gives Luke a big hug. "What is it Luke?"

"Ask me again sometime." Leia was a little bit puzzled by Luke's statement. She shrugged it off.

"Luke!"Han stands up next to Leia. "Hi Han, Chewy." Luke shakes his good buddy's hand.

Chewy growls in excitement. He was happy to see the jedi.

"Here we go again." Threepio said with slight sarcasm. Artoo was beeping with excitement . The little droid enjoyed these surprising missions.

Luke and his friends head out to the hangar. Luke had a nervous feeling about this mission.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0OOOOOOOOo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What is thy bidding my master" Darth Vader was standing facing his master.

"Send the fleet to the far side of the sanctuary moon. There it will stay until called for."

"What about my son?" Vader knew he must ask. He had a hard time shielding his feeling for his son.

"No worry my friend. He will be visiting us very soon. When he does you will bring him before me. now return to the Star Destroyer. Wait for Young Skywalker." The emperor went to sit back in his chair. " What of his friends?" "Destroy them, they have no meaning for me. "

"Yes, my master." Vader bowed. He had a slight smile on his face. He knew soon he would be ruling with his son by his side.

_O0o0oo0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0ooo0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o_

_The_ shuttle tydirium was approaching the star destroyer. Luke felt a vibration. His father was on the star destroyer. Luke knew that there was no escape.

"Shuttle Tydirium transmit the code for deactivation of the shield generator." Vader was looking out into space. He felt something. He turned around and walked towards Admiral Piett.

"The Rebels are on that ship! Set your weapons for stun." _I have you now Luke _mentally vader sends to his son.

"Han! Abort mission! Vaders on the ship!."

Leia looks at Luke . "Luke relax. There are a lot of command ships." She puts her hand on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about Luke?" Han looks at Luke rolling his eyes at him.. Luke had a frantic look on his face. "ABORT ! Han Abort!" Luke looks up at the Star Destroyer . He knew that it was over with.

"The Rebels are on that ship! Set your weapons for stun." Admiral Piett talks into the comlink. "Rebels access is denied. You are all under arrest. It is pointless to even try to escape. We have you pulling into the tractor beam. His Lordship might grant you a mercy if you surrender."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The force tells me that George Lucas owns all.

The ship was inching towards the star destroyer. In a matter of minutes Luke and his friends would be prisoners of the empire. Luke was sitting in the cockpit. Waiting for someone to wake him up from the nightmare. Luke was in a daze. He felt the cold touch of his father . Han , Leia , and Chewie were frantically trying to figure someway out of this.

"Han what do we do?"

"I don't know." for once in his career , he did not know anyway out of this. They were stuck. They were going to face their soon executions. "There must be something we can do!" Leia looked over at Luke. She had never seen Luke so calm.Luke was mediating. He needed to be prepare, for his confrontation with his father. He knew there was no escape this time. But yet he was not running either. Luke felt vader touch his mind.

Father let my friends go, I'm the one you want. Luke sent a pleading message to his father.

Vader sensed his son was trying to use the jedi mind trick on him. Foolish boy. Someone has put these foolish ideas in his head. Vader never answered Luke's call. The rebels were brought on board. Vader was on the bridge over looking the hangar, where the shuttle was gravitated in. He had told his troops to make sure that the rebels were stunned. He didn't want any damage done to his son.

The guards entered the ship. All of its passengers were stunned and binded. Han , Chewbecca, and Leia were taken to a interrogation cell aboard the star destroyer. The droids were temporary deactivated. Luke was brought to a separate interrogation room. The guards placed him in a chair. He was binded with special type of binders. The binders were force resistance. Vader waited for his son to awaken before entering the room.

"Lord Vader. The rebel , in the interrogation room, is starting to wake up." "Good. Stay with him until I arrive. " "Yes . Milord." The captain bowed and walk back towards' Luke.

"Admiral Piett. Send a distress signal ,inform them all aboard were killed." Piett bowed . "Yes. Milord." Now it was time for him to pay a visit to his son.

Luke started to wake up slowly, he felt groggy and nauseated. He immediately started trying to free his hands. "Rebel it is useless , the binders are force resistance. " The guard stated has he was walking in the door.. Luke felt his father's presence getting closer . Luke started to release his bonds. He was calming down his mind and body. Suddenly Luke heard the door open. He heard the familiar mechanical breathing.

"Milord. The rebel was armed only with this. " The captain handed Vader the lightsaber. "Leave us." "Yes. Milord." The captain bowed and exit the room.

"So here we are again, my son. The emperor has been expecting you." Vader said has he walked in front of Luke.

"I know Father." Vader looked at his son in shock. Father. So he finally comes to his senses.

"You have finally accepted the truth." "I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker. My real Father!." How dare my son say that name. He has no right, He will be punished for that. Vader looked at his son's lightsaber and ignited it. He pointed it had Luke's throat. "That name no longer has any meaning for me!" He lowered the lightsaber. "That name is the reason why you couldn't destroy me. And that is why you wont bring me before your emperor now." His father was threatening him with his own weapon. Luke had never felt so lost. He was lost in his own mental torment. "I see you have constructed a new lightsaber. The final step in your training. Your training is now complete." He extinguished the lightsaber. "You will serve the emperor well my son."

"I will not serve your emperor. I would rather die!" "Well my son, I had hoped you would have adjusted your attitude. You leave me no choice. If you will not turn then your rebel friends will suffer."

And with that Vader walked out of the room and left a horrified Luke alone to dwell in his thoughts.

Han , Leia , and Chewbecca were left in a cell. They had just woken up from the stun. It was similar to the one Leia was in aboard the Death Star. When she woke she noticed Luke was not with them. She

suddenly got a gnawing feeling in her stomach. "Han wake up ! Where is Luke? " The cell door opened. It was Vader and some guards. "Young Skywalker is none of your concern now princess. You did your job. You brought my son to me. "

Please Review D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: GL owns all.

Luke was lying on a hard cot. The lights in his cell were dim. He was looking at the dark, gray ceiling. The guards had taken the camouflage pull over he was wearing. The guards even removed his glove from his right hand. It had released painful memories. His mechanical hand with the blaster shot. He had gotten saving Han from Jabba the Hutt. . He sat up on the cot. He swung his legs, feet touching the floor. His eyes set on the floor. He felt a sudden vibration. He could feel his father walking towards the cell. _Why had I been so blind to think my father could be saved_. He thought to himself.

The cell door slid open, revealing Vader and some guards. He was carrying Luke's lightsaber in his right hand. The background was filtered with Vader's mechanical breathing. He stared down at his son on the cot.

Luke was still looking at the floor. He refused to look at his father. The man that was once his father. He heard an unfamiliar beeping sound. It was very loud, it was screaming in his ears. He had a bad feeling, he already had a sense what it was. Luke finally glancing at his father , saw the droid.

Vader was smiling underneath his mask. He sensed the fear in his son. The droid was an option. He knew that torturing his friends would be the last option, if it came down to that.

He turned back to the guards, "Wait outside." He ordered.

"Yes Milord."

Vader heard the door shut. He then turned around to face his son. He noticed the black glove was missing on his right hand,the hand he had taken. It had a black burned spot in the middle.

"Well Luke , I will ask you again, will you turn. If you are not willing I will be forced to use other methods?" Vader asked in more of a pleading manner. He was getting desperate. He knew that his son would be the only hope for him to take the Emperor's place. Vader did not want to use the droid on his son, but he knew it would bring out the fear and anger.

"No father." Luke was looking at the droid. He had beads of sweat dripping down his face. He saw his father wave the droid closer. The needle was inches from his neck. He knew what was going to happen next. The droid injected Luke with the serum. The pain was unbearable. Luke started screaming. Luke had finally lost all faith in his father. Vader was torturing his own son! The droid came back around for another turn. "Ple a se F a th e r!! ".

"The pain will go away when you accept my offer, I am sorry son." Vader had not wanted this for his son. He had no other choice. He waved the droid for one last turn. Vader couldn't watch anymore. He turned around facing the door.

The droid again flew around. It was beeping louder. Luke had had enough, he used the force and the droid went flying into the wall.

Vader turned to his right. The droid was lying in pieces on the floor .Then he looked at his son.

"Very good my son! You used the darkside." Vader smiled. He was feeling the power of his son.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: GL owns all.

"_Please! Don't hurt him!" Leia screamed at the dark lord. She could almost feel Luke's pain. _

"_Stop hurting him!" , why is nobody hearing me. Will this ever end? I cannot bear to watch Luke being tortured._

"_The pain will go away when you accept my offer . I am sorry son." Vader waved the droid for another turn. _

"_NOOOO!!!" She screamed . _

"Leia Leia ,wake up sweetheart." Han said in a soft tone, shaking her gently. Leia eyes opened, sweat was dripping off her face. She rose to a sitting position. "Luke! He...he was being tortured." She was more frighten for Luke than anything else. She had to get to him.

"How do you know?" Han replied. Looking at Leia.

"In my dream Han. Vader was torturing him, I could almost feel his pain."

Han wanted to tell her that she was wrong, but it was Vader . He knew Vader had a thing for making his prisoners suffer greatly.

Han took Leia into his arms.

Luke could barely keep his eyes opened. He had been tortured by his father. He was still in shock from the whole damn teething had somewhat felt failure in his actions. He tried clearing his mind for the moment. He'd felt himself slipping into unconsciousness slowly. He was unable to hold on to his bearings.His eyelids felt heavy.

"Very good, my son you used the darkside!" Vader said with a smile creased on his face. "You are now embracing the darkside,.."

"Luke! Stay awake son." Vader yelled at Luke slapping his cheeks.

"I ...can't..." Luke replied as he fell unconscious. His body fell limp, his head lolling.

Vader knew that it would not be wise to push his son under these conditions.

"Guards!" ordered Vader as the doors opened.

"Take Young Skywalker to the Med bay, treat his wounds and allow him to rest. Keep him bound and guarded at all times, is that clear. "

"Yes Milord."

It is time for me to go pay a visit to the princess and Solo. Vader thought.

_Okay so this chapter is really short. I am working on the next one. It will be longer and better. Please Review. Constructive Criticism welcomed. _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: GL owns all.

Darth Vader strode down the corridor leading to the detention center. He stopped at the guards in the detention center.

"Mi lord." The captain replied. Beads of sweat dripping down his face has the dark lord stopped in front of him.

"Captain call the med center, tell them no one is aloud to go to Skywalker until I arrive."

_Skywalker; the pilot who destroyed the death star, we have him?_ the captain thought to himself.

"It will be done , Milord." the nervous captain replied.

"What cell block is the Princess in?" "Cell Block 6413. Milord."

The dark lord strode off down to the cell.

0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0oo0o0o0

The door slid open slowly, Leia looked in fear as she heard the distinct mechanical breathing. Han stood in front of her , has a barrier, a shield. He did not want her to go through what he had went through on Bespin.

Vader looked at the princess and Solo. So he thinks by standing in front of the princess is simply going to protect, vader laughed to himself.

"Guards Leave us!" Vader ordered. "Yes. Milord." He takes a step forward, he senses fear in the princess.

Excellent.

She was trembling, not even Han could stop that. She still pushed forward to ask the question.

"Where's Luke!" Leia yelled " If something bad has happen to him you will pa..."

"He is no longer your concern , your Highness." He interrupted.

"No longer my CONCERN! No longer my concern. Everything he does is my con..." Leia felt her throat tighten. She held both her hands over her neck.

"Watch your loose tongue your highness, I would hate to have to torture Captain Solo." coldly Vader replied. He loosened his grip as he walked out the door. . Leia fell to the floor, her knees hit first , grasping for air.

Han kneeled next to Leia, "Are you okay sweetheart?" She knotted. Han helped her up to her feet.

O0o0ooo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0ooo0o0o0oo0oo0o0oo0oo0oooo0o0oo0oo0o0

Vader entered the med bay, Luke's room was guarded. Even though he knew they could not stop him.

"Captain, Prepare my shuttle, I will be taking Skywalker with me." The captain looked up at the dark figure.

"Yes Milord." He bowed , and the dark lord went to his son.

Luke felt a dark tremor, it was Vader, his father. He had to hide or maybe he could escape . Vader could also sense the fear. Great his son fears him.

Vader entered his room.

"Get up Luke, were leaving to go see the Emperor. He will complete your training."

Luke lying on the bed looks up at his father and does nothing.

"Dare you to defy me young one?" Luke looked in surprise.

"Father please you can't do this I feel the light in you." pleading with his father.

"It is out of my hands, son."

"GUARDS!" Vader ordered.

"Take Skywalker to my shuttle; Dispose of the rebels in the detention center I have no use for them."

Luke looked at his father with hate. Yes his plan was coming together, .

"WHAT! Please no!!!" The guards grab Luke and shove him out the door.

"Yes , my son you will turn very soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns all .

Chapter 6

The troopers led Luke inside the shuttle, he was somewhat amazed, at its dark elegance. The guards stop at the seat in the back of the shuttle.

"Sit Rebel" one guard ordered pointing to the seat. The guard remember the dark lord telling him to take extra caution with the young jedi.

Luke hesitated for a moment knowing that the guards would probably force him or stun him. He obeyed the order and sat in the seat, his hands placed in front of him binded.

"Don't try anything funny jedi, Lord Vader gave us strict instructions to stun you if you disobey."

"How gracious of him." Luke said sarcastically.

"Shut up you Rebel scum!"

Luke spat at the trooper hitting him in the face.

The guard instantly hit Luke on the back of his head with the butt of the gun. His head was sent spinning.

Vader entering the shuttle behind the guard, witness this.

The guard in fear heard the mechanical breathing.

" Milord, the rebel is secured."

Vader grabbed the trooper by the neck, lifting him off the ground, feet tangling.

"You will pay for that! "

"Pl e a se ...milo" The trooper fell limp , with the snapping sound.

Vader threw him against the wall. He went over to Luke, putting his black gloved hand over the back of his head. He noticed the blood on his glove.

"Get me a medic NOW!" The other trooper ran out the door .

"Son can you hear me?" Vader said shaking Luke. He released Luke from the binders. Vader grabbed Luke laying his body on the floor gently.

Luke was out cold. Vader reached over to Luke's neck. He was relieved to feel a pulse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Han! Someone is coming, we need to take action!" Leia said

"How Sweetheart? We have no weapons." Han noticed Leia was in deep thought. Han went and sat next to her.

The door to the cell slid open. A big furry beast walked in!

Before Han could call the Wookie's name Han was being hugged tightly by the big beast.

"Chewie! Boy I'm glad to see you! How d you escape?"

"Han that doesn't matter , I have a crazy idea that just might work."

The medic entered the shuttle, his eyes went from the dark lord to Luke on the floor. He immediately went on his knees to Luke. He examined the laceration on the rebels head. He checked his pulse and his eyes. He shined the light on his eyes, there was no response.

"He will need to be taken to the med bay Milord. He has lost a good amount of blood and he has a cranial fracture."

"Is the damage permit?"

"Well Milord , we wont know until he wakes up. There is a weak possibility he may never wake up."

"If he doesn't wake up I will hold you responsible medic."

The medic swallowed . "Well we need to take him right away then."

"Guards assist me here." The guards lifted Luke on the stretcher carrying him to the med center..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: GL owns all.

Luke lays inside the med center unconscious, his wrists strapped in to the side of the bed. He was very pale , cold. The doctor could see the young jedi trembling. He immediately pulls the covers over him, he does not want the rebel to go into shock.

"Mi lord, the rebel should be waking up at anytime. The cranial fracture has been treated with the bacteria tank."

"Good. Leave us."

"Yes Mi lord."

The doctor exits the room, obeying the order.

_Its time for me to invade Luke's mind_. He thought. This is the perfect time to find the key to Luke's turning. He walks over to his son. He places his hands over his head, visions enter his mind.

_Interesting. Interesting indeed._

_A vision of a young woman enters his mind._

"_WHAT!" Vader barks to himself. So Obi wan hid not only my son, but my daughter. What a fool he is to think he could keep this from me._

"CAPTAIN! Bring me the princess!"

"Yes, Mi lord."

"Mi lord , we have a problem ,the princess is gone."

"What do you mean she is gone? They have escaped."

"Ye..s ..Mi lo." The captain fell limp holding his neck

"Find Them, You are in command now. Captain.""Thank you Mi lord."with that the captain bowed has the dark lord strode out the door.

"Sweetheart come on this is crazy. Luke thinking this up is one thing but her royal highness is another. " Han said has Leia was dressing into the Stormtroopers outfit.

"Trust me Han. Let's go get our Jedi!" Smiling at Han she grabs his hand.

"Sure thing Sweetheart. Chewie! You know the drill. " Tossing the binders on the Wookie.

"Doctor , my patience is running thin. Why hasn't Skywalker waken up?" Vader said looking had Luke's pale face and limp body.

"Mi lord, He will awaken on his on. We could force him with an adrenaline shot. But the side effects can be worse than the outcome." Dr.Theka took a breath out of his dried sore throat. "He could go into cardiac arrest, and he will die."

Vader looked from the doctor to his son. He knew he had to take the risk with the princess on the loose. She would more than likely come back for her com rad.

"Do it ." "As you wish ,Mi lord." with that the doctor injected the young Jedi with the serum.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: GL owns all.

**Medical Center aboard Star Destroyer**

Luke was laying on the cold medical issued bed. He was wearing a black tunic , it is standard for all patients. Luke started to awaken from his comatose state. His head was on fire, the pain killers were wearing off. He was not yet in touch with his senses. He placed his right cybernetic hand on his forehead. His eyes were opened a little bit , the light was too bright.

"What, where am I?" Slurring his words.

"Call the Doctor! He's awake." The medic called out on the com link.

Luke was confused and dazed. He closed his eyes for a second to make the room stop spinning. His body was trembling, he felt the presence of his dark father.

"Well welcome back Skywalker, you are in the medical center aboard a Star Destroyer. You are suffering from a cranial fracture." The doctor said "Medic get him some extra blankets, he is trembling."

The medic handed him the blankets and the doctor covered Luke with them. He has made sure that the jedi's wrist were secured to the sides of the bed. He wouldn't want to have to explain to the dark lord why the jedi escaped.

"You need to rest for a few hours, I am going to inform Lord Vader." with that the doctor left the room.

The doctor met the lord outside of the medical room securing the door behind him. The dark lord was waiting outside the room.

"Well Doctor?"

"He's all yours."

Vader was happy with this.

"Good work."

Vader entered the room. "Leave us." "Yes Milord."

Luke was glaring at his father .

"So Son I see you are awake." Vader received a long silence ," Well you know your sister will be joining us momentarily. Perhaps , she will be more cooperative than you." Knowing he was deceiving his son. The other rebels managed to escape somehow. It didn't matter he had his son right where he wanted him.

A sudden spark lit up in Luke's bright blue eyes with the mention of Leia's identity.

"NEVER! Leave her out of this!" he spat, trying to yank his wrists free.

"Yes Luke you broadcast your thoughts so openly. It is your weakness. You will do anything for your friends. Turn to the dark side , it will save your friends."

Luke sensed he was being baited into giving into the darkness.

"I will share the same fate has my friends."

"As you wish." Vader signal to distant troopers.

"Then my father is truly dead."

"Have Skywalker change back into his clothes, and then secure him to my shuttle."

"Yes Milord."

Vader exited the room. He could feel his son. He was angry and also felt the trembling fear from the jedi.


End file.
